1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device to be mounted to a housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A general display device is fixed to a housing by being fastened by screws or by being held by metal flat springs. Therefore, the display device has screw holes for fixing or a portion to be held by the housing (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-305684 (1999) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-058915).
Among conventional structures in which the display device is mounted to the housing, there are a structure in which a housing and a display device are fastened to each other by using screws, a structure in which a display device is held by portions such as metal flat springs provided to the housing for retaining the display device, and the like. Moreover, there is a structure in which the display device is fixed by being attached to the housing by using double-faced adhesive tape.
In the structure in which the display device is fixed by the screws, the display device needs to have screw insertion portions. Therefore, in order to provide the screw insertion portions, certain or greater frame width and thickness of the display device are required. Moreover, in this structure, screw driving work is required to fix the display device and it takes time to mount the display device. As a result, labor cost and the like increase, which leads to high cost.
In the structure in which the display device is retained by the portions such as metal flat springs provided to the housing for retaining the display device, parts such as a circuit board cannot be disposed in areas of a back face of the display device to be retained. Furthermore, in the conventional structure using the metal flat springs, a display face side and the back face side of the display device are held by the housing, and therefore the display device needs to have such a structure as to be able to bear stress. In other words, the structure using the metal flat springs is complicated, which increases cost for fixing the display device.
In the structure in which the display device is fixed by using the double-faced adhesive tape, the number of parts required for mounting increases. Moreover, if the display device is detached from the housing in this structure, the double-faced adhesive tape is difficult to reuse and it is necessary to prepare new members. Because of use of the double-faced adhesive tape, it takes time to mount the display device. As a result, labor costs and the like increase, which leads to high cost.